Ballet Studio
by shells-5
Summary: What James was thinking when he lured Bella into the ballet studio. ONE-SHOT


Okay

**Okay. I had this idea while sitting in church, its actually a great place 2 think cuz the homilies r usually very dull & go very off topic except wen a dif priest is there. But anyways, I was thinking & BAM!! I once again got slapped in the face w/ an idea. WAT was James thinking wen he lured Bella 2 the ballet studio?? Ive nvr really written from a 'villians' pov b4, so this mite b crappy. But I thought it wud b interesting 2 try.**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't aware that I owned Twilight, & if I did, I would be MAJORLY surprised.**

JPOV

Bella opened the door cautiously. This had been much easier than I had expected it to be. Once she was inside, she seemed to be frozen with fear, as if she knew that hell was in her future. I ran to the video player, pressed play, then went back to my watching spot, waiting for her to look for her mother. She did as I expected her to. Humans were so predicable.

She ran to the source of the noise, and look around frantically. So concerned about her mother, so little concern about herself. Very odd. I watched her as she turned around slowly, seeing that it had only been a video of her mother, and watched as her eyes grew wide as she saw me.

We stared at each other, then I smiled. She wasn't going to get away now.

I walked toward her, thinking of everything that I was going to do to her, and put the remote I had been carrying down. "Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this." I said, watching with amusement as her eyes widened as she realized her mother was still away.

"Yes." She said relieved.

That annoyed me. She should be screaming and trying to escape from me now. But instead she was _relieved_. "You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not." Her tone was honest, she wasn't lying.

"How odd. You really mean it." Maybe there was something wrong with her. Or maybe she was just giving in to her death. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all." I quickly moved closer to her, too fast for her to see and gazed her curiously. "I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" Oh, I would make sure of it. This little chase had been much more boring that I had thought it would be. So I was going to make it a little more interesting. Wait until he sees how I killed her and caused her so much pain…

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?" Surely he didn't just let her come here all by herself, knowing that she would die in my hands.

"I don't know. I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last latter. And do you think he will honor it?" This was getting a little much. Her blood was calling to me, begging me to drink her dry. I was going to have to get on with her personal hell.

"I hope so."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck. When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you." I told her pleasantly as I continued to tell her about how I tracked her all the way to Phoenix. "Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it? Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?" Not that she would much a choice in it. Either way, it would show her dying. But first I had to gloat a little about this, letting her anticipate her death, and get more afraid. Because I could hear her heart get faster as I talked.

Once I was done, I could see the fear in her eyes, and crouched down, and showed my teeth. She tried to run, but she was so slow, she might as well have been a turtle. I ran in front of her and slammed her backward and heard a crunch as her head hit a mirror. I walked slowly, at her speed, towards her, admiring the effect the mirrors made. Oh, she would be screaming in pain in just seconds.

At last, I was in front of her. I casually stepped on her fragile leg and a satisfying crack could be heard. She started screaming, trying to hold her leg, and I smiled at her. "Would you like to rethink your last request? I nudged her broken leg and the sound of her screaming pleasured me. "Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?  
"No! No, Edward, don't –" I growled too low for her to hear and pushed her backwards into the broken mirrors. Blood started dripping out of her head, and suddenly, all I wanted to do was drink her. Forget about the tape, he would still see me drinking her dry. I growled louder his time and lunged forward. Her arm came up in a feeble attempt to protect herself and I bit into it, savoring the sweet taste of her blood.

A force slammed into me, knocking me away from my prey, and I looked up into the angry eyes of Edward. I growled and lunged for him, hoping to tear him limb from limb, but then his two more muscular, more experienced brothers came to his aid. They grabbed me and tore an arm off of me. I hissed and screamed curses at them, trying to get free and reassemble my arm but then the pixie, the one who had once gotten away from me so long ago came up to me and tore off my other arm. I screamed again.

How could this easy prey suddenly turned so deadly? Where was Victoria? I needed her to help me get away! The pixie girl grabbed both of my detached arms and started a fire and threw them in. As if they were still attached, I could feel them being burned like a ghost limb. The bulky one held me tight even as I struggled to get away and the other one came up to me.

Ripping my head off, my screaming stopped because I knew it was over. They threw my head into the fire and everything went black.

**Okay so a lot of Twilight dialogue used there. But I actually cut a lot out…anyways so yeah kinda crappy. But its really weird being in the mind of the villain. I did the best I cud & im fairly content w/ the results. So let me no wat u think, pretty pretty please. :)**


End file.
